Chapter 14: Loss Within Victory
Alicia (Valkyria) After initial objective is completed, new objective "Both heavy tanks are destroyed" and failure condition "The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp" implemented | vehicles = Cannon Bunker x 1 Heavy AT Cannon x 1 Tank Destroyer x 1 Dromedarius x 2 | officers = None | aces = Sima the Elder | ace drop = ZM MP 4(g) }} Loss Within Victory, also known as "The Naggiar Campaign II", is the fourteenth chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this part is called Showdown at Naggiar (2). Story After the previous round of engagement at Naggiar, the Gallian army is in bad shape, Selvaria having cut a wide swathe through their forces. Alicia remains unconscious in the field hospital after being sniped. Speaking privately to Welkin, the medic shows him evidence that Alicia was shot not by an Imperial, but by a Gallian soldier with an experimental series rifle. A desperate General Damon wants to push a renewed offensive against the Imperial forces despite the severe losses the Gallians have incurred. Captain Varrot pleads with him to withdraw while they find a way to counter Selvaria's Valkyria powers, but Damon is thinking only of the risks to his own prestige. He dismisses Varrot, who is left to wonder how the Gallian army might be saved from the impending catastrophe. In the field hospital, an unidentified figure visits Alicia and places a stolen Valkyrur lance and shield on her sleeping form. She and the lance begin glowing blue, and she awakens as a Valkyria. Outside, Selvaria is about to lead the Imperials in crushing the remnants of the Gallian army when Alicia silently stumbles to the front of the Gallian line, to the surprise and even shock of Selvaria and Welkin. Declaring that "this world has no need for two," Selvaria charges Alicia. Despite her seemingly mechanical movements, Alicia is able to easily best Selvaria in the ensuing duel, soon knocking the Imperial general to the ground. The Gallian forces begin a counterattack. Topography In this map, the Gallian forces do not have a home base and the Imperials only hold one base near the north side of the map. The flatland is sparcely populated with a pits, landmines, anti-tank barriers, and sandbags. Near the Imperial base is a small building which can be climbed to give a better position to counter-snipe and pick off advancing units. Further north from the Imperial base, the land slopes downward with patches of tall grass spread throughout the area. Briefing "The enemy is centered around the camp they've set up, smack in the middle of the combat area. Your squad will begin at this point. High-Commander is still calling for an all-out offensive. I have faith in your soldiers' victory. Your objective is the occupation of the enemy's base camp. The enemy's Valkyria has thankfully neutralized by our own. This is a rare opportunity. Let's make the best of it and try to claim some ground. All decision regarding the Valkyria from here on out will come from the captain or highest-ranked officer present. You'll commence combat now. Stay sharp out there." Strategy Loss Within Victory seems a ridiculously easy mission at first; kill one Imperial Tank Destroyer and take a flag right out in the open, a task easily accomplished in a single turn. However, as soon as the flag is taken, things change drastically; Alicia collapses, and two boss tanks appear to the Northwest and Southeast, surrounded by a phalanx of infantry. Killing the infantry is largely futile, since they're endlessly replaced. Moreover, the tanks have mortars that work like the ones in previous missions, this time with the addition of an incendiary effect that burns constantly, rather like a damaging version of the Edelweiss' smoke rounds. These are a severe danger to infantry, though more or less harmless to tanks. The Dromedarius tanks also boast a bulletproof radiator; even with an Order like Demolition Boost, a Shocktrooper can't scratch them. The best way to handle this mission is to be prepared for what's going to happen; deploy just the CP characters (Largo Potter and Rosie) and your favourite Scout. Send the Shamrock North to mortar the enemy Ace, Sima the Elder, in the trench then take out the Tank Destroyer; it's a little tight on AP, but you should just about be able to make a shot on the radiator within three consecutive moves; use the middle one to take another shot at Sima with the machine gun or tank cannon, though he'll probably evade it. However, even if you don't, the tank destroyer will cause you little to no trouble; since he has Alicia straight in front of him and will focus his efforts on her. Obviously, he can't even scratch her and during her second turn, Alicia will take him out with ease. Have the Scout finish the Ace off from behind if he's still alive; claim the flag, then duck behind the West sandbags. Finish up by sending the Edelweiss Southeast towards the newly-appeared Dromedarius A. While the boss tanks might have the usual "unknown" HP reading, all that's unique about them is their radiators take two hits instead of one. The infantry should bash Edelweiss around a bit during their turn and probably try to attack the Scout, but your only real worry is Edelweiss losing a track; customising Edelweiss with tread HP bonus equipment is a good idea. On the second turn, drive Edelweiss behind Dromedarius A, shoot the radiator twice, and end with Edelweiss' radiator pointed at the East cliff just in case the Lancer gets any funny ideas. Use the rest of your CP to move the Shamrock towards Dromedarius B. Drive down the ramp and finish with Shamrock's radiator against the cliffside. The enemy will probably bash Shamrock around, ignore the Edelweiss completely, and attack your CP characters who are still standing exactly where they started. It's not much of a problem if one of them gets knocked out, since you're going to win next turn anyway. Once it's your turn, control Shamrock, drive up to the West of Dromedarius B, and shoot the radiator twice to win. The Dromedarius incendiary mortar leaves a large blaze that persists through the player phase of the next turn. Don't walk into it; it's instantly fatal. An even easier (and much, much cheaper) method is to kill the Ace and Tank Destroyer, end the first turn, then not trigger the next stage of the battle until you have nine CP spare with the Edelweiss and Shamrock and/or Lancers parked up so they'll be right behind the two Dromedarius tanks and positioned to shoot them before either they or their support units can actually do anything. The Tank Destroyer is also harmless if your units aren't too close to it; it will likely choose to attack Alicia, who is immune to damage, and will be destroyed by her at her next turn, possibly followed by the pair of anti-tank emplacements on the left side of the field on her second move. Rewards Aftermath The Imperial forces are defeated and forced to retreat to Ghirlandaio, though the Gallians have taken serious losses themselves. Welkin meets with Alicia, who has no recollection of events after her shooting and is distressed by how the other Gallians seem afraid of her. Welkin is unable to find the words to comfort her. Notes/Trivia * The cutscene "Awakening" is is extended in a New Game+, revealing that Faldio was the one who gave the lance and shield to Alicia. In a normal game, this is not confirmed until Report 09: Parting Ways. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions